The present invention relates to a fixing means for the fixing of fabric or flexible coverings to flooring and walls and a method for manufacturing same.
At present, such fixing means (more commonly known as fabric grippers) comprise a base manufactured from wood or its derivatives or wood pulp, usually in the form plywood or compressed pulp sheets. These sheets are cut into strips with a longitudinal edge of each strip being cut at an angle of between 33 and 50 degrees to the horizontal. The strips of material are then fed into a pinning machine, which introduces the gripping pins into the base at a desired angle. Once the pinned base comes out of the pinning machine, it has securing meansxe2x80x94usually nails or screwsxe2x80x94placed into the product to secure it to the floor or wall, as required.
The disadvantage of such arrangements is that by having the pins simply inserted into the base, there exists the possibility that the pins may become detached from the base, whether during transit, installation or simply over time whilst in use. Furthermore, the wood material is normally obtained from regions where suppliers are not bound by, or do not adhere to, International legislation requiring the replacement of forested trees. Hence, use of this material can have a significant environmental impact. In addition, when these grippers are no longer required it is not possible to recycle them.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a recyclable fabric gripper with integral body and gripping elements. It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a method of producing such an integral gripper that is more efficient and cost effective than existing methods of manufacturing such grippers.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fixing device for the fixing of a covering to a surface, said device comprising an elongate body and a plurality of upwardly protruding barbs arranged on an upper surface of said body, wherein said body and barbs are formed as one piece, and wherein said barbs extend at an angle to the upper surface of less than 90xc2x0.
Preferably, said body further comprises fixing means for fixing said body to a surface.
Preferably, said body and barbs are manufactured from a thermoplastic material. Most preferably, said device is manufactured from a thermoplastic material selected from the group comprising polymer alloy blends, PolyVinyl Chloride (PVC), unplasticised PVC, PolyVinylidene Chloride, plasticised or unplasticised Polystyrene, Polypropylene, polycarbonates, Polyethylene Teraphthalate, or PolyButylene Teraphthalate.
Alternatively, said body and barbs are manufactured from first and second thermoplastic materials, respectively, said second material being harder than said first material. Preferably, said thermoplastic materials are selected from the group comprising polymer alloy blends, PolyVinyl Chloride (PVC), unplasticised PVC, PolyVinylidene Chloride, plasticised or unplasticised Polystyrene, Polypropylene, polycarbonates, Polyethylene Teraphthalate, or PolyButylene Teraphthalate. Most preferably, said first material is polypropylene and said second material is nylon.
Preferably, said body is in the form of a parallelepiped.
According to one preferred embodiment, said body comprises a pair of substantially parallel side faces and a pair of substantially parallel end faces, ie. cuboid. According to another preferred embodiment one side face of said body is at an angle to the horizontal. Most preferably, said side face is at an angle of between 30 and 45 degrees to the horizontal.
Preferably, said body further comprises an integral wedge portion adjacent one of said end faces and a projecting portion adjacent the opposite end face. Preferably, said wedge portion comprises a plurality of raised rib portions.
Preferably, each of said plurality of protruding barbs is a skewed cone. Preferably, the axis of said cone is inclined at between 35 and 40 degrees from the horizontal. Preferably, the angle of said cone between 10 and 20 degrees.
Preferably, said fixing means comprises a plurality of nails or screws. Alternatively, said fixing means is an adhesive.
Preferably, said fixing device is recyclable.
Preferably, said fabric is a carpet.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of producing a fabric fixing device manufactured from first and second plastics materials, said method comprising the steps of:
extruding a first material so as to form an elongate body having at least one channel formed in an upper surface thereof;
placing said elongate body into an injection mould such that a plurality of cavities are formed between said channel and said mould;
injecting a second material into said cavities such that a plurality of upwardly protruding barbs are formed on the upper surface of said body,
wherein the second material is harder than the first material.
Preferably, said at least one channel is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body. Preferably, two channels are formed in said extruding step, each being substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body.
Preferably, the step of placing the body in the mould is carried out automatically following the extruding step.
Preferably, said second material is injected into said cavities through the base of said body.